


Morning Peace

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They get very few mornings like this as it is.





	Morning Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



There were far too few mornings like this: sprawled together in Noct’s bed. There were far too few mornings where the warmth between them was almost unbearable in the new light peeking through nearly closed curtains. Where the only sounds between them were those of soft sleep and the usual hums of the apartment— even the traffic far below on the ever busy streets muted by the morning peace of the shared bed. Where Noctis, settled between them him and Nyx, simply nosed his way closer in the dawn. 

There were far too few mornings where Gladio could settle himself, book in one hand, the other resting on Noct’s pallid hip. With every shuffled movement of blankets, and every soft whine from the sleeping prince, Gladio moved on instinct. He shifted and pulled the prince closer, resettled as Noct did, rested his chin on the mop of dark hair and tried to ignore the warm breath ghosting his chest. He stroked gentle patterns on Noct’s hip, glanced down to see if the prince was waking or just dreaming. 

Smiling as his eyes met Nyx’s as the Glaive pressed a kiss to Noct’s shoulder. 

Smiling as the Glaive’s hand closed around his own. 

“Read to me.”

“Need a bedtime story?”

“Just like rumble of your voice, lion.”

Gladio did not blush, not when Nyx was muttering filthy things into his ear as Noct knelt between his legs. Not when Nyx rattled off strings of endearments in a haze of pleasure between them. Not when the Glaive was watching him so closely with Noct between them, mischief in his eyes and on his lips pressed to Noct’s skin. 

“It's the one you got me.”

“Even better.”

“You're not allowed to laugh at my pronunciation.”

“I'll try not to.”

Gladio had only been learning Nyx’s native language for a few weeks, had only been practicing speaking it allowed when Nyx was around to talk with. Reading it without speaking had been much easier. “You laugh, I kill you. That's the deal.”

“I remember.”

In an hour or two, they’d both need to be up and around. Gladio had his routine of a morning run, maybe meeting Prompto if he was out on a similar routine. In a few hours, he'd be up and busy, and Nyx would likely be tearing through the streets to the Kingsglaive headquarters. Soon enough, regardless of who provided breakfast or who woke Noct properly, they would be separated again. At least until they could sneak into the training grounds once they had emptied for the day; until they could test each other, spar, settle old arguments and rivalries only opened by their own competitive natures. Until they could flirt freely again, and go for dinner. And resettle the balance between them. 

In an hour or so, reality would come looking for them. The least Gladio could do was read to one of his lovers as dawn broke around them.


End file.
